Dying For Hope
by Eternal Grey
Summary: Principal and teachers consider Mikan a threat when she accidentaly stop everyones Alice ability for ten minutes to try to catch Leo Natsume finds out that they plan to kill her and tries to stop it. What will they do without Hope NatsumexMikan LucaxMikan


**Natsume Pov**

"I understand! You don't have to tell me all of this all over again!" I shouted angrily. Falling to the floor my hands held me up. She's going to die and there's nothing I can do. It's because of her ability. That's the only explanation I can think of. Reo would have helped us if he wasn't so absorbed in his evil plans.

Evil… isn't it funny how evil isn't what the crime fighting stories say they are? It would be great if evil people wore black and the good people wore white and all the normal people just grey. Things would be so easy then… but that's just a childish dream. Right now I'm facing reality.

"Please Principal! Listen to me!" I shouted pulling against the chains. At the bottom of the school there is a dungeon for students who go against the principal, and that's what I'm doing. I can't stand back and let him order some kid like me to kill Mikan!

The principal gave me a dark look then walked past with a vicious smirk on his face, it told me what I needed to know. No one will get in his way when it comes to killing her. She didn't mean too… one day she used her powers to protect us from Reo and wound up going too far. Everyone on campus lost their Alice for ten minutes until the teachers got there to stop her.

Suddenly Narumi walked in looking distressed. He quickly unlocked me from my chains and ran with me to the higher levels. We need to find her before the teachers find out their orders. When we got to the classroom she was walking to the window looking distracted. Once she got there she opened it up and walked out.

Just like that.

Before she could fall Luca's bird caught hold of her. She drifted safely to the ground and was taken by Persona. He smirked up at me and then walked off with her into the forest. I watched for a moment then jumped out the window. I fell to the ground and felt the pain rise from my feet to my waist. It hurt but I just started to run after her.

I need to safe the idiot before Persona gets rid of her! I still have some time… He can't use his Alice which means he has to go get some sort of weapon. He never carries a weapon on him. When I got to Mr. Bear's house I found him lying on the ground in pain but I just kept running. Persona has been through this way… are they going toward the Dangerous Ability room?

When I got there the Principal, Narumi, Persona, Jinno, and several other adults were there with Mikan at the center of their group. She looked… dead to the world. Her face pale and eyes a loss of hope. It killed me to see her this way but I was just waiting for Luca to come in so that he could rescue her. I don't want this girl to turn me into her hope.

**Hikan Pov**

I stood at the center of the group finally knowing who my mother is. She had the same Alice as me and we both tried to change this school… but when she unleashed her powers like this, my mother was able to escape. I'm not powerful enough or strong enough.

Suddenly I saw Natsume through the crowd and felt my spirits lift. If anyone can save me it'd be him! He has such a strong Alice… I waited for him to do something but instead he did nothing at all and just walked forward to join everyone. I guess… I shouldn't have expected him to do anything at all. I felt my smile fall just a bit before the Principal walked up to me.

"Do you know why you are here?" He asked me with no emotion, mirroring Natsume's face. I looked up at him then took a step forward. I know how to laugh in the face of death all too well but right now… I need to take this seriously. That's because this time…

I'm going to die.

"I am here to die for my Alice." I said softly and looked over at him. He won't cry when I die or care. I'm too insignificant here. I doubt anyone will miss me. When I took everyone's Alices away no one could talk to me for several hours. All the students and teachers looked so lost without their abilities. It was as though I pressed a button that ended all hope.

I'm ready to die for my sins.

I'm so sorry Grandpa.

"It's good that you understand." Persona said with a smirk. I looked at him evenly causing him to frown just as the Principal lifted a sword to my heart. I took a deep breath and thought about all my friends. If Imai cares about me after this… I should at least grant her the one wish she told me back in elementary school. I need to smile when I die. I put on a brilliant smile and waited for the pain.

That's when he dug his sword into my chest and looked at me with the cruelest smile. I looked at him with the warmest eyes I could muster. I need to be as happy as possible and try my best to keep everyone's hope alive even after death.

The last thing I saw was Natsume's blank face but it doesn't matter. I need to let him pass this message on even if they hide my body and keep my death a secret. I just need the black cat to pass on my message of happiness to everyone else.

The Principal is right after all. I am a threat. No matter what happens I know I tried my best to make this school a happy place for as many people as possible… even though I found out all their secrets. I don't want everyone else to know.

As long as everyone smiles…

I'm okay to die for nothing.

**Luca Pov**

"They won't tell anyone she's dead?" I whispered to Natsume but he just nodded and looked around to make sure no one was listening. Middle school kids are too nosy for their own good. If anyone here found out then… a riot would happen. We all love her too much to keep quiet.

Mikan grew on everyone she met. Imai was her best friend and helped get her out of trouble but most of the time she helped herself. It was amazing how much power she had and I will never forget her for it. I guess me and Natsume aren't much for friends since we can't do anything about her death…

But I know she wouldn't want us to ruin this school. Mikan somehow understood that even with the flaws, this school is all some of us have. The little kids need it to keep us alive and help us grow. Class B will make sure to help everyone keep this place safe and help any kids that are forced into situations they don't want to be in.

It's the least we can do for her.

Natsume and I were sitting under the cherry blossoms waiting for Narumi to show up. Natsume seemed angry before but now… it's like he calmed down. I wonder if the perverted teacher had anything to do with his anger or if it was all to do with her death. I guess someone as kind as Mikan dying would make anyone become enraged.

"Is there anything we can tell the people in class before the school and teachers make up some lie?" I asked bitterly holding onto my bunny. Someone is going to have to take care of Mr. Bear. He'll probably be upset since his best friend is dead. Kaname is still alive but… I guess I'll do my best to be friends with him now.

That means I can't die.

I sighed and waited for Natsume to answer me. He just looked up at the sky with a soft smile on his lips. I noticed something sad in his eyes but didn't say anything and just waited for the guy to speak. I've never seen him act like this before.

"There is one truth we can tell." Natsume said then stood up and walked ahead of me. "Mikan is smiling right now with warm eyes. No matter what happens we just need to remind everyone that she's still happy for us and smiling with us."

I looked at him in shock. He doesn't speak this much ever and the words coming out of his mouth… If it's true then we really do have something hopeful to bring to the class. The Principal wouldn't dare tell anyone she died so… no matter what excuse they make we just need to tell everyone she's happy and always will be.

"They will be happy to hear it." I said with a smile.


End file.
